


【红空兼牛猴】

by Leoswift



Category: Journey to the West, 孙悟空 - Fandom, 西游记
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoswift/pseuds/Leoswift





	【红空兼牛猴】

大丈夫一生行事磊落干脆，却都难免有几件想起来不禁捶胸顿足的事。能让孙悟空后悔的事不多，和如来立赌约后被压五百年算一件，和那平天大圣牛魔王结交又算一件。  
若非他天产石猴不入轮回，孙悟空真要怀疑自己是不是上辈子作了什么孽，总也躲不过牛魔王这一家子的破事儿。  
大闹天宫时年幼不知人事，被那牛头哄骗着做些荒唐事来自不必提。后来生出许多变故，两人意见不合志向不投分道扬镳。他自山下脱困后归于释家，牛魔王虽不抵当时气盛，却也还是称霸一方的枭雄，得招降后有了个半仙半魔的职位，只不作恶太甚，天庭也睁一只眼闭一只眼不去管束他，自也是潇洒快活。  
本以为自此就大路朝天不再往来，谁知他命中遭孽缘，怎么也甩不脱了——先是他儿牛圣婴在号山枯松涧占山为王阻他去路，后有他兄弟如意真仙在那解阳山破儿洞拦他取水，现又有个八百里宽的火焰山横亘在西去之路上，只有那翠云山芭蕉洞里的铁扇仙有宝扇能扑灭山火放人前行——这劳什子的铁扇仙不巧又是他结发妻！  
孙悟空问过此处土地后一阵无语，最后硬着头皮去芭蕉洞求扇，却被那铁扇公主怨他降服了红孩儿，害他们母子分离不得相见，气恼之下取出扇来将他扇出去五六百里之遥。  
孙悟空于灵吉菩萨那取了定风珠，虽不畏风，怎奈公主不肯予扇，他又实不能下杀手，变个虫儿钻入她腹中搅闹一番，逼她祭出宝扇来，等回了火焰山一试却是个假的，那风助火势，险些烧光了他的宝贝猴毛。  
悟空大恼，却不知该当如何，气得抓耳挠腮。八戒在一旁道，哥哥怎不去请那牛魔王，说说好话，铁扇公主必然会听他夫君的。  
孙悟空面生犹豫，想起几百年前和牛魔王闹翻的场景——  
“好贤弟，你年轻气盛，不知那天庭利害，闹也闹过，便就此收手罢！”  
“大哥为何长他人志气，灭自家威风！那天庭有什甚厉害处，是你贪生怕死，还是对那招降的条件动了心？”  
“你这猴头好不识济！我怜你年幼，修为不易，你竟然如此度我！”牛魔王毕竟经历过那场惨烈的神魔大战，知道这世间大能力者甚多，只是不到万不得已不会出手，若是猴儿再闹下去，难逃他们联手镇压。那三清四帝五方五老，哪个出手孙悟空都难逃灭顶之灾。牛魔王前车之鉴，热血已平，锐气潜息，不愿以卵击石，更不忍看孙悟空冲动丧命。  
他软下音调苦劝：“好猴儿，你听愚兄的一言，大丈夫能屈能伸，你尚年幼前途无限，先避一避，等日后修为大成，我再与你——”  
孙悟空打断他：“你我志不在一处，便不必再相往来！什么结义兄弟，具是虚名！他们都逃了匿了，你要走也走我不怨你！何须再惺惺作态！老孙不要你等馕糠夯货碍手碍脚，只凭一人之力，也能搅他个地覆天翻！”  
“你这不识好歹的泼猴！你……”  
这两豪杰眼红气喘对峙着，怒吼声在洞中回荡，吓得那众精怪瑟瑟噤声。  
“好，自此你我情断义绝，阳关水路，不复相逢！你好自为之！”  
——说好的不复相逢，怎么处处又与他为难！  
孙悟空回神，为难道：“我和那牛魔王曾生嫌隙不欢而散，这几百年又不曾来往，想他是不愿出手相助，我若是热脸贴了冷屁股，岂不失脸面！”  
八戒道：“哥哥不必真去请那牛魔来，那铁扇公主又不会火眼金睛，哥哥既通变化，不如变个牛精，哄了扇来，好扑灭山火，放我等西去。”  
孙悟空也觉此计可行，便依他所言，变作个牛王模样去请宝扇。

他纵着云，不多时已至翠云山芭蕉洞口，叫声“开门！”那洞门里有两个女童，闻得声音开了门，看见是牛魔王嘴脸，即入报：“奶奶，爷爷来家了。”  
那罗刹听言，忙整云鬟，急移莲步，出门迎接，携手而入，着丫鬟设座看茶。  
一家子见是主公，无不敬谨。须臾间，叙及寒温。  
“牛王”道：“夫人久阔，一向可好？”  
罗刹垂泪道：“大王宠幸新婚，哪管奴家死活？”  
孙悟空一听那牛头又有新婚，现下不知在何处逍遥快活，想起这经年变故物是人非，不禁忍下心头感慨，强笑道：“夫人言重了，非敢抛撇，只因新婚后家事繁冗，朋友多顾，是以稽留在外……可是有人欺侮夫人？告与我知，我定拿他分尸万段，以雪夫人心头之恨！”  
罗刹怨怼看他：“怕是你舍不得下手！”  
孙悟空一怔，疑惑道：“……辱我结发妻，是可忍孰不可忍？”  
“便是你那心心念念常不离口的好兄弟孙悟空！”罗刹诘问他，“你肯为我出气？”  
“夫人何出此言……我与那泼猴早已断了情分，他怎比得过夫人……”  
“不是你整日里唏嘘感慨，说什么后悔当年贪安背义，对不住那义弟，又不是我教你求安享乐做不成英雄，何故迁怒于我！当年你与我结为夫妻是两厢情愿，怎的你后来生悔，便弃我于敝屣，以至于如今任人欺凌……”  
孙悟空闻言心中不知作何滋味，只得叠声哄她：“我的不是，让夫人受苦了。”  
罗刹一边拭泪，一边将孙悟空借扇不得变作虫儿钻入她腹中之事絮讲一遍：“……是我叫他几声叔叔，将扇与他去也。”  
孙悟空又假意捶胸道：“可惜可惜！夫人错了，怎么就把这宝贝与那猢狲？恼杀我也！”  
罗刹笑道：“大王息怒。与他的是假扇，但哄他去了。”  
孙悟空心中了然，问：“真扇在于何处？”  
罗刹道：“放心放心！我收着哩。”  
她却叫丫鬟整酒接风贺喜，擎杯奉上道：“大王，燕尔新婚，千万莫忘结发，且吃一杯乡中之水。”  
孙悟空不敢不接，只得笑吟吟，举觞在手道：“夫人先饱，我因图治外产，久别夫人，早晚蒙护守家门，权为酬谢。”  
罗刹复接杯斟起，两人谦谦讲讲，方才坐下巡酒。

酒至数巡，罗刹觉有半酣，和孙悟空挨挨擦擦，搭搭拈拈，俏语温存，低声俯就。罗刹去扯他的手，攀他的肩，朱唇含了酒水哺他，已是情动。孙悟空心中叫苦不迭，却不敢推脱，陪着笑与他相倚相偎。  
孙悟空本也不是拘束性子，可兄弟之妻不可欺，他不敢僭越，一边不着痕迹地挡着罗刹一边试探：“夫人，那宝扇你仔细收着，可不要被泼猴骗去了。”  
罗刹笑嘻嘻的，口中吐出一杏叶儿大小的玉扇，递与他道：“这个不是宝贝？”  
孙悟空接下打量，暗想着：“这些些儿，怎生扇得火灭？怕又是假的。”  
罗刹见他看着宝贝沉思，忍不住上前捧着他脸亲上一口：“亲亲，你收了宝贝吃酒罢，只管出神想甚么哩？”  
孙悟空猝不及防被他亲了一口，慌得差点扔掉宝贝，强自镇静道：“我与夫人久阔，一时竟忘了这宝贝用法了！”  
罗刹酒陶真性，也无忌惮，媚声嬉笑道：“大王肯将你的宝贝与我，我便也把这宝贝的口诀告与你知。”  
孙悟空困惑：“我有何宝贝？”  
那公主却将素手探入他铠甲下摆，一把捏住他臊根道：“这不是宝贝？”  
孙悟空惊得要翻下去，正不知如何是好，互听得外面有人叫喊：“父王！母后！孩儿回来也！”  
孙悟空听这声音耳熟，不及细想，那罗刹攀着他不放，正纠缠间，寝房门被推开，一清秀少年踏入房中，正撞见他两人缠在一处。  
孙悟空定睛一看不禁大惊，来人不是别个，正是当年无法无天的圣婴大王，如今观音座下的善财童子！  
原来观音算出唐僧师徒遭此一劫，便遣红孩儿下界说情，又兼给他一个天伦团聚的机会。红孩儿跟随观音后虽时常得见孙悟空，却是看得见吃不着，心中烦恼，得此机会下界，脱了管束监察，不禁喜出望外，正一边往回走一边盘算着该如何设计，没想到一回家先撞见这一幕……  
那座上纠缠之人虽无比熟悉，气息却不像他父亲牛魔王……那眼仁微微泛着金光滴溜溜转，勾神夺目，除了那火眼金睛的猴儿还能有谁？  
红孩儿看着他二人姿势暧昧纠缠，心中大为震怒，面上却不动声色。  
那罗刹正面似夭桃，粉项酥胸，风情摇晃。忽然被孩儿撞破，也是面上羞涩难堪，又惊又喜，情欲去了大半，忙坐起身整衣襟道：“乖儿，你怎的有空闲回来？是那菩萨肯放了你耶？”  
红孩儿瞥一眼孙悟空，转向罗刹恭敬道：“母后，孩儿现已皈依佛门，常伴观音座下，不得久奉双亲膝前，求母后谅解。”  
罗刹垂泪，又安抚他。  
红孩儿又道：“是菩萨算到那唐僧师徒路阻火焰山，遣我下界说情，好让母后将宝扇借与他们，莫要耽搁取经大业。”  
“既是我儿说情，母后怎不答应，那宝贝就在你父王手里，你且去送了，再回来与我叙说相思。”  
孙悟空忆起当日那红孩儿与他做出的荒唐事，怕由他交付宝扇，届时又要提些个无理要求，道声“慢”。  
“乖儿，你久不归家，该与你母后好好诉说天伦，为父去送扇即是……夫人……这口诀……”  
红孩儿忽然抱住他手臂笑道：“孩儿久未见父王，也甚是想念！不如孩儿与父亲同走一趟，再回来与母亲同享天伦之乐。”  
“这……”  
“也好，你二人快去快回。”罗刹应允道。  
孙悟空无奈，只得和那红孩儿一同登云返回。

孙悟空打量着手心玉扇，问红孩儿：“孩儿，这芭蕉扇的口诀你可记得？”  
“父王这是考我？芭蕉扇是咱自家宝贝，怎会忘了口诀？”  
“为父便是考你，将这口诀背与我听听？”  
“这口诀嘛……”红孩儿接过宝扇，将眼珠一转，忽然将那扇收入不知何处，扯着孙悟空的手臂一指下面，“父王你看！”  
孙悟空被他扯着降下云头，立在一处山洞前，见那山洞外处隐秘内里宽阔，并无奇处。  
“为何在此停留？那宝扇口诀……”  
“父王不记得了，我小时候，父王常与我在这洞中玩耍，趁今日又有机会，不如再快活一番……”  
孙悟空被他扯着进了山洞，心中疑惑：“孩儿，送扇要紧，你母亲还在家中等着……”  
红孩儿笑道：“父王何时又在意起母后来了？且叫她等着好了。”  
“可那观音嘱托送扇之事……”  
“管他什么嘱托，”红孩儿上前一步将他推至背靠着石壁，目光灼灼，“我此番下界，可是为你而来。”  
孙悟空对上他认真的眼神，心中竟然一慌，红孩儿身量虽不及他变化而成的牛魔王，却无端给他一种压迫感。  
孙悟空故作镇定，轻斥道：“孩儿莫闹！”  
红孩儿却嬉笑着去扯他盘龙金带，撒娇道：“父王莫不是有了新欢，便冷淡孩儿了？”  
孙悟空一把扯住他的手，心中大惊，他怎知那泼牛头竟敢和自家儿子……  
“胡闹！你在那观音座下修行，岂敢乱伦无道，行此荒淫之事！”  
红孩儿冷笑道：“叔叔也随那唐三藏修行，怎可与嫂夫人偷欢？不是荒淫？不是乱伦？不是无道？怎由得你来教育我？”  
孙悟空浑身一震，血液逆流冲顶，哑口无措：“我……你……我不是……”  
“不是怎的？我母亲家门严谨性情贞烈，你借她对父王痴心，诱她在别的男子面前丑相百出，颜面无存，还待怎的？”  
“说起乱伦，也不是哪个曾夺了我三百年的童子身……”  
孙悟空本刻意忘记此事，又被他提起，羞恼道：“是你这淫贼小儿迫我——”  
“怎不说是你这骚猴子诱我乱了心智呢！”红孩儿冷笑，“还是将此事告与菩萨，看他如何定夺。”  
孙悟空一把扯住他，晶睛冒火，咬牙切齿道：“你待如何！”  
红孩儿回转身笑道：“叔叔莫急，侄儿自与叔叔一别久阔，甚至想念叔叔的滋味……”  
“你……”  
红孩儿扬声抑止他的反驳：“但若叔叔不肯——便也罢了，我只将事情原本告与菩萨便是。”  
孙悟空眼仁熠熠闪烁，揪着他对峙半晌，泄了气：“由你便是，只此番事了，便将宝扇与我，日后莫再多纠缠。”  
红孩儿听他这话是要斩断清楚，心中着恼，暗暗冷笑，沾上这孽缘还想甩脱？这可由你不得。  
“劳烦叔叔变回本相，这样貌碍眼，侄儿不好行事。”  
孙悟空咬着牙变回原本面貌：“你何时认出是我？”  
“我倾慕叔叔，便是你变作何种模样，我都能认得出来。”  
孙悟空啐一口骂道：“少来花言巧语，情管弄了，早将扇与我。”  
红孩儿看他摊着手脚一副自暴自弃的模样，伸手去解他衣物，甫一碰上，那身子便紧绷起来。  
孙悟空长吸一口气，默念起心经来，试图将身作外物。红孩儿见他嘴唇张阖，侧耳细听，不禁怒极反笑，好，你欲清心，我便让你念个够！  
他自从号山一别，思念孙悟空至火焚身时，清心咒亦不管用，常偷背着菩萨自行纾解，意淫日久，手法也跟着纯熟。此时刻意挑逗，孙悟空修行路上禁欲多时，身子敏感自不必提，被他几下挑起兴致来。  
“叔叔自别了我，可又跟别人行过事？”  
孙悟空咬牙不答。  
“仍是这般紧致，想是没有……”  
“嗯——闭……闭嘴！”  
“叔叔松些，我不好开拓。”  
孙悟空羞恼低吼：“莫废话，你只管……进来！”  
“不成啊，叔叔你看，这一指尚不得周旋，叔叔忘了我那尺寸了？”  
红孩儿掰着他的腿根抬起来，孙悟空柔韧性惊人，被他将身子叠起来，一睁眼就看见那白嫩纤长的手指被鲜红肉穴紧紧裹着，慌忙闭上眼睛，心跳如擂鼓。  
红孩儿又挤进一指，往记忆中那处摸去，就听见孙悟空闷哼一声，脸上糜色愈深。他频频戳弄那处，孙悟空再禁不住，呻吟声断断续续自唇间泄出。  
“叔叔看啊，你这穴儿流口水了，真是馋的很……”红孩儿看着那穴口随手指抽插溢出些透明粘液来，伸舌去舔，孙悟空身子一震，睁开湿润的眼珠：“莫要……莫要狎弄我……哈……要干便干……”  
“叔叔莫急，我这便来——”红孩儿抽出手指，换阳物捅入。他火气旺盛，孙悟空只觉像是被烧红的烙铁捅进来，烫的他失神颤抖，内壁裹紧了不肯让它动弹。  
红孩儿被他裹得差点泄了，定定心神，这才挺腰抽动，破开那一匝匝肉圈捅进深处，再缓缓抽出，捣得那桃源处水意潺潺，软化顺滑，让他出入更加顺畅。  
“叔叔方才念的什么经，甚是耳熟。侄儿如今侍奉菩萨身旁，和叔叔同为释家弟子，刚好可以讨教一二。”  
孙悟空心里大骂，去你娘的释家弟子！做着眼下这等荒淫事，敢说自己是释家弟子！不过是刻意羞辱他罢了！  
他闭口不答。  
红孩儿挑眉，将物顺着他熟悉处狠狠一捣，孙悟空惊喘一声弹起，又被他按住腰身猛烈冲撞起来。囊袋渐渐蓄满水就要喷发，却被红孩儿一把掐住。  
孙悟空急睁眼，金瞳水光潋滟，哭骂道：“你这泼魔头！给爷爷……哈啊……松了！”  
红孩儿又一撞他：“叔叔还未指导侄儿，你刚才念的是什么经？”  
孙悟空没奈何，只好道：“心经！”  
“怎么念的？”  
“你……啊……慢些……嗯……观自在……观自在……”  
“接着念，看你真能静心否，真能置身于外否！”红孩儿冷笑着看他一脸糜色愈深。  
孙悟空听不清他说什么，身下笞责不停，叫那滚烫烙铁把他神识熔作一团浆糊，只听见他叫念经，那烂熟于心的经文便脱口而出：“菩萨……行深……哈……般若……菠……菠萝……啊……不可……”

却说那罗刹久等夫君孩儿不归，心生疑惑，细细思量，忽然通透，怕又是被那泼猴使计骗了，慌忙遣人去积雷山寻大王。  
那处人说，牛王应邀去碧波潭吃酒了，侍从又慌忙寻至碧波潭，正碰上牛魔王与众精散了筵席，出得门来。  
侍从慌忙上前道：“大王爷爷，祸事了！”  
牛王认出是山妻手下侍从，攒眉道：“有何祸事？”  
侍从匆匆将孙悟空三调宝扇之事讲了，牛魔王面色青了又白，喜了又怒，让人捉摸不透，他听完匆匆辞别万圣老龙，驾辟水金睛兽急赶翠云山而去。  
径回芭蕉洞，只听得罗刹女跌脚捶胸，大呼小叫，推开门，牛王高叫：“夫人，孙悟空那厢去了？”  
罗刹女扯住牛王，磕头撞脑，口里骂道：“泼老天杀的！你怎才回来！那猢狲变作你的模样，赚了我的宝贝走了！气杀我也！”  
牛王道：“夫人保重，勿得心焦，等我赶上猢狲，夺了宝贝，剥了他皮，铿碎他骨，摆出他的心肝，与你出气！”  
他虽话上说一番，心俩却想着另一番，几百年未与那猴儿相见，不知他是否还介怀当年那事，可还留有旧情？趁此由头见面，若是能重归于好自是欢喜，若事不谐，倒也不致失了颜面……  
他奔去火焰山，却不见那猴儿踪影，只有唐僧几个在原地焦灼等待。他心中疑惑，敢是那猴儿还没回来？这两山间隔不过一千余里，以那猴儿的筋斗云，便是百十趟也该回了。  
又往回走，按低云头细细探查，忽然见一处山洞前红云缭绕，便奔了去。  
一落地，便见杂草隐秘间有一山洞，有人声窸窸窣窣传出。牛魔王侧耳细听，那声音似痛苦似愉悦，断断续续，急急缓缓。  
牛王按下腰侧混铁棍踏入洞中，等看清眼前景象，不由得大惊，瞠目结舌。  
“空不异色……色……不……哈啊……不成了……放……放过我罢……”  
红孩儿察觉来人，也不避讳，反而在牛魔王注视下更加全力猛撞几下，一股白自两人交合处挤出。  
孙悟空被那热流一烫，身前也哆哆嗦嗦吐出一股白来。  
“空不异色，色不异空。”红孩儿抱着他，将脸埋进热腾腾猴毛中亲昵蹭着，“侄儿受教了。”  
他这才抬头，笑嘻嘻看向来人：“父王，你尝过小叔的滋味吧，是也想分一杯羹？”  
孙悟空耳朵一抖，睁眼看向立在洞口那高大的身影，待看清来人，身子一僵，眼中混沌之色瞬间散去。


End file.
